


Decision

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The hardest there ever was or will be.





	Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: ConHon 2008-10-18 & ConHon 2009-01-25  
> Inspiration: The first eleven lines I wrote into the ConHon of Dave Turman during Book Fair FFM08. Last weekend we travelled back from a birthday party when he asked me to go on with this little titbit.

"We are not going to discuss this again, Harry." 

"But why?" 

"We are not discussing this. It's immature and extremely..." 

"What?" Harry stopped him mid-sentence. "What do you think is it? Since I'm back from the States I only hear 'We will not discuss this' from you. Why? We have always talked about anything. Why can't we continue this way?" 

"Because you have had time to grow into a man and I do not harbor any illusions that you will continue to stay with me." The words were whispered, making Harry look straight into his eyes. Eyes that revealed unspeakable pain and sadness. When they also began to water Severus turned away. "Think hard about what you really want, Harry. Find me when you have made your decision."


End file.
